Living A Lie
by Cho Chang6
Summary: This iss my first ff please R&R and tell me what you think.


Living a Lie   
  
Acacia was pushing a trolley with her trunk and her owl cage on the trolley   
hook. Acacia owl Nascha in a cage sleeping with her head under a wing and her   
fox Crevan curled up on her trunk sleeping, only to wake to the sound of a   
train whistle, lifting his head and looking around, then at Acacia then back   
to sleep. Acacia looked at her watch to see when the train would be leaving.   
Eleven fifteen. She had forty five minutes to get on the train. I better get   
going find to get a good compartment! Acacia though. She looked at her   
ticket, the ticket said the she had to be at gate 24 at noon. She was now at   
gate 4. She started to walk looking at the gates 20, 21, 22, 23 she finally   
arrived at gate 24. When she was about to enter a man stepped out in front of   
her.   
"Ticket please"said the man. Acacia handed the man her ticket. He survived it   
the held it under a light and words came floating out of the ticket. Acacia   
couldn't read what it said but gold letters came shooting out in to a box and   
the man came back   
"You can sit anywhere on the train there are no assigned seats. Have a nice   
year." said the man.   
"Thank you" said Acacia with a smile. When she entered the gate there was a   
turn and a brick wall stood there where no one could look in. She walked   
along and entered a passage way with mirrors she entered and looked to her   
right there stood her reflection. She had light brown strait hair with mood   
changing eyes and was very short for her age she was only 5'0 and was   
fourteen. She started to walk some more and another reflection was of two   
boys one with ruff brown hair and one with blond steaks in his hair. She walk   
on till there was an opening. She couldn't even see the train cause ith   
platform was filled with kids getting ready to board and children running   
trying to find their parents in this mess. Acacia walked up to get closer and   
saw the train.   
The train was a royal blue with black markings, the front of the train said"W   
W Academy" with gold letter that were sherming with diamonds, on top was one   
large dimand that was in shape in a W with gold animals in the dimand. there   
was a fox,horse,dragon and an owl on the very top of the W. Acacia had no   
idea where to go. She walked around look for what looked like an empty   
compartment. Pushing her trolley, hoping that Crevan would stay asleep   
because she didn't know weather if he would get scared and run away or stay   
there. He woke up with in a minute Acacia. He opened his eyes (Acacia stopped   
the trolley) looked the train. Then looked around, looked at Acacia and then   
stretch, yawn then curled back up to go back to sleep. She walked on till the   
last compartment where no one was around so she took her owl and put it in   
the compartment on a seat. Nascha woke up gave a loud hoot looked around the   
compartment and stared at Acacia with her yellow eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't   
have any food with me it's in my trunk I'll feed you later" said Acacia   
looking sorry. Nascha gave an even louder hoot ruffled her wings and tuck her   
head under wing and went back to sleep. Acacia went back to her trolley and   
picked up Crevan and carried him to the compartment. She laid down her coat   
and Crevan jumped up and laid down on it gave a big yawn and curled up to go   
back to sleep. Acacia went back out side to get her trunk. The trunk was very   
heavy but when she got a good hold of it she heaved it in side and set it on   
the floor. She opened it up to find the letter she got from the school.   
Looked through the list and made sure that she had every thing she needed.   
The only thing that she forgot to get was fox hair. But then looked at Crevan   
and measured the hair on his tail and was perfect length so she didn't worry   
about that potion ingredient she had more then enough. She cheeked that she   
had all of the books that she needed and got out the bag of owl food and   
poured it into the bowl. She stretch and started to eat the food eagliey then   
when she was half way through she ruffled her wings happily, hooted the   
sounded a lot like thanks and started to gulp down water that Acacia poured   
in for her. She went digging through her trunk moving aside books to find   
Craven's food then once she moved aside her "The Meaning of Names" she found   
the food. Acacia poured some in a bowl and Crevan woke up and started to eat   
like mad. She petted Crevan and gave him some water which he gulped down   
happily. she went back to Nascha and open the cage door and her pulled out   
Nascha and put her on her shoulder, then picked Nascha's cage and hung it up   
on the hook so she could have more room to lay down and read. She picked up   
the book "The Meaning of Names." she already finished "Some Animals are   
Humans, Potions, Charming your Friends, Magical Creatures and Beasts and W W   
Acemdy History Book." the last book that she needed to read was "The Meaning   
of Names." Crevan jumped up and layer down on Acacia's st   
omach yawned and curled up on her stomach. She first looked up her name   
Acacia- ruler. "Cool" she though. By the time she got done reading the D's   
she put the book away Nascha was sleeping on her knees which were up like a   
post and Crevan was sleeping on her stomach. She started to pet Crevan till   
Nascha gave a loud hoot and Crevan whimpered and looked at the like someone   
just came in. Then there was sounds of two moving trunks then the compartment   
door opened and there stood two boys one had ruff brown hair and baby blue   
eyes. The other boy had blond streaks in his hair and had pretty eyes that   
were brown. They were the ones that were in the mirror!   
"Hey I saw you in the mirror" said Acacia   
"Yeah I saw you too." said the blonde streaks hair boy looking at her with   
great curiosity   
"And I saw you too."said the brown headed boy   
"Can we sit there?"said the streak headed boy   
"Sure" said Acacia   
They went to sit down across from Acacia.   
"What are yours names?" Acacia said   
"Dustin Sanjay and yours?" said Dustin   
"Acacia Evens what about you?" Acacia said pointing to the brown headed boy.   
"Alex Dean " said Alex   
"Nice fox and owl."said Dustin   
"Oh, the fox is Crevan and the owl is Nascha."said Acacia. As she said the   
Nascha name Nascha woke up looked around and Alex held out his arm and Nascha   
flew over to him. Acacia woke up Crevan and Crevan jumped down and ran to   
Dustin and sniffed his feet looked at Acacia and Acacia smiled and Crevan   
jumped on Dustin curled up on his lap and went to sleep.   
Acacia had the book "The Meaning of Names" on her lap and went to put it away   
in her trunk.   
"Are you a first year?" Dustin asked   
"Yeah are you guys first too?"asked Acacia   
"Yep!" said Alex   
Dustin picked up Crevan and moved him next to Acacia. Crevan got up and laid   
on Acacia lap and was watching Dustin closely like he was expecting Dustin to   
attack Dustin walked over to the window as the train started to move and   
waved out the window to what looked like his parents. Alex ran over to the   
window and waved out. Nascha flew over to Acacia and landed on her shoulder.   
Looked and Alex with an evil look. When the serener appeared Dustin and Alex   
walked back together and sat down. Crevan jumped on Alex and Nascha flew to   
Dustin   
"Your pets really like us!" Alex said petting Crevan. 


End file.
